1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator, and a method and device for resolving the stator, in which the coil is easily resolved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for resolving the stator included deleting an iron core projection forming a bottleneck opening of slot in an iron core middle hole, pressing a coil end portion exposed out of the iron core at one end of the iron core toward the center of iron core around the entire circumference to extrude the coil side out of the slot into the iron core middle hole, reducing an apparent outer diameter of coil at the end portion of the coil under the iron core middle hole, and pressing the coil end portion in an axial center direction to extract the coil out of the iron core middle hole to separate the iron core of the stator and the coil (e.g., refer to document 1). Another conventional method for resolving the stator for an AC dynamo for vehicle was disclosed, including a step of cutting a part of one transition portion of a stator iron core in an axial direction, and a step of pulling out an electrical conductor in the axial direction. Moreover, the stator for AC dynamo was disclosed in which the stator windings are not impregnated with resin, whereby the stator iron core and the stator windings are easily separated to be reusable (e.g., refer to document 2).
[Document 1]
JP-A-5-138453 (pages 2 and 3, FIG. 1)
[Document 2]
JP-A-11-75334 (pages 2 to 5, FIGS. 2 to 5)
The method for resolving the stator as disclosed in JP-A-5-138453 had the problem that it took a longer time to resolve the stator, because the iron core projection forming the bottleneck opening of slot was deleted, and when the coil was treated with vanish, the resolving efficiency was lower, because the coil was not simply taken out of the iron core. Also, the method for resolving the stator as disclosed in JP-A-11-75334 had the problem that the coil had a lower yield of withdrawal, because the coil needed to be cut out, and when the coil was treated with vanish, the resolving efficiency was lower, because the coil was not simply taken out of the iron core. Furthermore, the stator having the coil impregnated with resin or treated with vanish had the problem that the coil was degraded in the insulating property or vibration resistance in the AC dynamo for vehicle to be employed in the severe environments, even though it was easily resolved.